The Perfect Way to Start The Day
by Sousaphone
Summary: Emily/Rossi smut fic. A/O. a one off from the POV of Emily. In Rossi's office. ;  I hope you like it.


Another one off Emily/Rossi fic, filled with smut (hence the rating). From Emily's POV.

Read, enjoy, tell me what you think. :)

x

Disclaimer: I own nothing, absolutely nothing. The characters etc are not mine.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was far too early to be at the office. But once Dave had gotten up, had his shower and left I'd had nothing to do but wish he could've stayed longer. A night was no longer enough, I needed more of him. So there I was, sipping a hot coffee in an empty building.

The blinds of Rossi's office were shut but through the open door I could see him and Hotch _talking_. There voices were raised so much that I could hear them from where I stood beside my cubical. With nothing better to do, I slipped myself up onto my desk, sipped my coffee and tried to make out words.

When Hotch finally stormed out, our eyes met. I sent him a polite, somewhat sympathetic, smile, and he nodded back. Never a man of many words our Hotch. I did feel slightly sorry for him, Rossi wasn't a man to give in easily, nor one with a huge deal of respect for those in a position of power over him.

I stayed where I was until Hotch was in his office with the door shut firmly behind him. Then I slid from my spot to head up the stairs towards Rossi's office. Probably a bad idea, but I was feeling a little horny – okay, a lot horny – and I wanted him. I wanted him so badly.

As I took the stairs, a mix of fear that I would always want him and that I was about to strip down in front of him in the office started to build up inside me. But I was already in his office, staring into his eyes. Too late now.

"Emily," he smiled slightly. I could see the tension in his muscles, the reminisce of the heated conversation he'd had with Hotch in his tight jaw. But when he smiled… God, men like him should not be allowed to smile. I felt the butterflies in my stomach start to get aggressive.

I told myself to man up and do what I had planned to do.

Behind me, I shut the door and flicked the lock. The pupils of Dave's eyes widened with desire. A little bit of a confidence boost. Without saying anything, I walked over to him and pressed a soft, lingering kiss against him. The man could kiss. He moaned and reached around me to cup my bum. I couldn't help but laughed a little.

When we broke about, he looked up at me humorously. All that was within me turned to liquid.

"What about your rule?"

"What rule?" I asked as I straddled him. I was in the mood now, my smiled was teasing and my fingers playful.

"The one about no us in the workplace."

"This is the exception to the rule," I murmured. I took my lips on a trail over his face, rough with a mixture of age and lack of shaving, nipping and soothing. He moaned again.

His hands slid up the back of my shirt, they were cold against my skin and had me arching against him. Slowly they worked their way higher until Dave was pulling the shirt over my head. Saving him the trouble, I reached behind me and unclipped my bra, throwing it to the floor. In the split second break I saw his jaw drop before I took his mouth in mine once more.

His hands were everywhere, cupping my breasts, grabbing my hair, soothing my back. I'd planned to run the show, but I was lost. I let out a sigh then got back to work at seducing him.

Not hurrying, I sat back from him. I undid each button of his shirt slowly, painstakingly so, working from the collar down. When I got to the last button I yanked the rest of the shirt from his pants then slid my hands up his chest to slide the shirt from him. I leaned forward to whisper dirty things in his ear, lightly biting his earlobe, then leaned back again.

He reached up and cupped my breasts once more and it took all within me to push his hands away. Yet I put on a sultry smile. Not yet my friend, not yet.

I ran my fingers down his chest. When I got to his groin, I trailed my finger over the tightened fabric then cupped what it enclosed. His eyes went wide, his mouth let out a groan. Taking my hand from his crotch, I pressed my ring finger against my pursed lips. Shhh.

I ripped his belt out of his pants then stood. Slowly, not taking my eyes from Dave's, I slid down my slacks to reveal a red lace thong that matched the bra flung to the floor. My smile was confident. Dave held out his hand and I came to him.

In a swift movement he pulled me forward and started laying kisses on my lower belly, just above the lace. He couldn't for once let me have control. My head was spinning. His kissed moved lower and lower. With one had gripping my hip, he used the other to yank down my panties, sending them straight to the floor. He continued to kiss me and I grabbed a hold of his short hair.

He had an 'mmmmm…' sound. I pulled him closer towards me.

Words were coming out of my mouth, I didn't quite no what I was saying but I knew I was begging, begging for him. That was when he stopped and looked up at me. Here I stood, naked, in front of my sort-of boss in his office, my body tingling where his lips had just devoured. It was too late for regrets now.

I was shaking. My mind was foggy.

"Please Dave," I murmured.

We didn't break eye contact as he pushed down his pants. Oh boy. Pulling me over him, I straddled his lap and let him take me places only he could take me. He cuddled me close. I wrapped my legs around him and held on tight to his shoulders, not bothering to care as my nails dug into his skin.

My breathing became harsh, jagged, as we climbed together. I couldn't think of anything but Dave – his smell, his touch – it overwhelmed me, filled me. I was far past gone.

I moaned his name; it was the only word I could think.

My grip tightened as I shuddered against him.

I crumbled against him and he held me tight. My head fit perfectly into the hollow his neck created. There was nowhere in the world I felt more comfortable, more at home. I wished nothing more than to spend my whole day wrapped up in him.

But alas, life interfered.

. . .

Walking into the office for the second time that morning, JJ, Morgan and Reid were sitting around talking, each with a cup in their hands. All eyes flicked towards me. Morgan smirked, JJ just sighed.

"You had sex again didn't you," she said judgingly, shaking her head.

Was it plastered on my face or something?

Instead of bothering to fight it I just smiled and shrugged. Morgan made a sort of holler, JJ laughed and poor Reid just looked at me blankly. Did the kid really not understand sex?

"Who was it?" he asked finally.

Silence followed as their eyes burned me, I opened my mouth to try and make up some lie. But I was interrupted by Hotch's yell, "Conference room!"

I shrugged again.

Saved by the bell.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hope you enjoyed it.

x


End file.
